Ironic Love
by Emmalia and Kaitlyn
Summary: Emmalia Sparrow finds herself in a terrifying, and pleasurable, situation. FEMSLASH! Don't like, don't read.
1. Terrifying

Okay. Just a few notes before you read.

The mystery person is NOT a hermie. She's just a chick... with a dick. Yes, I know, I have fucked up dreams. Tell me something I DON'T know. LOL. Enjoyyyy! :-D

Something I need to make clear... I AM A VIRGIN! Just because I write... certain things, doesn't mean that I am out DOING said things. Just... need to make that clear for this story. LOL. NOW enjoy...

Chapter One

~_Terrifying_~

Emmalia was lying in her bed, curled into a ball. She was just drifting off to sleep when she heard her bedroom door open. She froze. It was almost two in the morning, her mom was asleep, and her sisters knew not to ever come near her room. She hadn't heard the alarm go off, so it had to be one of them. Or someone who was already in the house before bed. She felt the covers being lifted off of her and a body being pressed against her back. Emmalia's form was stiff, her breaths coming out as short little pants. Arms wrapped around her, teeth nibbling at the skin of her neck. An electric shock ran through her before ice cold fear took over. She was rolled over so she was lying on her back. The person pressed their lips against hers, and a shiver ran through her. Hands grabbed her wrists, holding them tightly together. Emmalia began to struggle, but the hands were too strong. She felt rope being wrapped around her wrists and she struggled even more. She couldn't scream because the person's mouth was still on hers, and her wrists were already bound (in the front, not behind her back), something wide and soft being laid over her mouth and wrapped around her head. The same material was then placed over her eyes. Rope was then around her ankles, making her practically immobile. Emmalia whimpered and the hands were on either side of her face. She felt those lips against her jaw line, making their way up to her ear.

"My babygirl." The person whispered. Emmalia was even more shocked at this. The voice belonged to a young woman. And she had called Emmalia her babygirl. What the hell was wrong with this chick? Maybe she was psychotic. That much, Emmalia knew.

She felt herself being lifted off the bed, bridal style. She struggled but this woman was tons stronger than her. For the first times in years, Emmalia began to cry. The woman pressed her lips against her temple.

Emmalia heard a car door open and felt herself being slid across something soft, like velvet. She heard the car door quietly shut. She was trembling so hard she felt like she was in the middle of an earthquake. Another door opened and shut. She heard the car started she was suddenly moving. Emmalia was quietly sobbing. She felt a hand on her upper back.

They drove for about an hour before coming to a stop. Emmalia was pulled out of the car and into the arms of her captor. It was only about a minute later that she heard the tumble of a key unlocking a door. She was suddenly blasted with cool air, instead of the muggy heat of Montgomery, Alabama. She was placed on something soft. She felt hands traveling all over her body, and she felt disgusted and aroused at the same time. She felt those evil hands pulling at her clothes. Somehow managing to completely remove her clothing without untying her, the woman turned the now naked Emmalia over on her side. Emmalia's back arched slightly when the woman's hands ran over her breasts. The woman ran her hand down Emmalia's side and just past her thigh before coming back up. After doing this three times, she pulled away. Emmalia heard shuffling before she felt an extremely warm, and extremely naked, body press against her back. But that wasn't what had Emmalia dazed and confused. What had her confused was that she felt something hard and familiar against her ass. But that wasn't possible, this person, this sicko, was obviously a woman. But there was obviously a dick being pressed against her ass, as hard as can be.

The woman's hand lightly ran over Emmalia's chest, down her stomach, and stopped just above her most private place before plunging down _there_. Emmalia immediately stiffened. The woman gently rubbed her cunt. She placed soft kisses on Emmalia's neck, her breathing becoming heavy. Emmalia didn't know how to react to any of this. She was terrified, she wanted to be alone in _her_ bed, she was confused and lost, and she couldn't help but notice how amazing it felt to have this woman rubbing her cunt. She was in emotional overload and she did the only thing she could do. She began to cry, sounding more than slightly hysterical. The woman's lips stilled, her wonderful strokes slowing. She brought her hand up to stroke Emmalia's cheek softly.

"Don't cry, babygirl." She whispered, her lips brushing against Emmalia's ear. Emmalia continued to sob. The woman pulled Emmalia's legs to her chest before running her hand down to her ass. She rubbed two fingers over her entrance. Emmalia gasped slightly, both from lack of air from her sobbing and from the intense pleasure that flashed through her. As much as she terrified her, this woman made Emmalia feel like she never had before. She was so warm and gentle... besides the fact that she tied her up, kidnapped her, and had a dick. That last one still confused Emmalia. The woman's fingers rubbed lightly over her entrance, causing the pleasure to dim down to a slow buzz. It managed to calm her down slightly, which just freaked her out even more. The woman continued to rub her entrance, and Emmalia suddenly realized that her body was beginning to relax. It just felt so fucking good, especially when the woman pressed her fingers against her, causing them to slip in. Emmalia gasped. The woman pulled her two fingers out before slowly pushing three in. Emmalia bit her lip until she could taste blood, trying not to moan. The woman curled her fingers while she pumped them in and out. She turned Emmalia so that she was on her hands and knees. Emmalia thought she might die when she felt the woman's tongue on her ass. The woman bit and sucked the skin of her cheeks while her fingers fucked her ass. Emmalia began to push her ass against the woman's fingers, needing more. The pace quickened, and the woman began slamming her fingers back in. Emmalia swallowed her scream as she came. The woman slowly pulled her fingers out. She pushed Emmalia's hips down so that her ass was resting on her heels. The woman laid on top of her, her dick extremely hard against Emmalia's ass.

"My beautiful Emmalia." The woman whispered. "Did you like that, babygirl?" Emmalia was trembling in both pleasure and fear. She hated herself for not only _liking_ what this woman had done but _loving_ it. More tears ran down Emmalia's face, and the woman kissed her neck.

Emmalia was suddenly lifted off the bed. She knew she was being taken into another room, and the thought was confirmed when she heard a door open and shut. Emmalia briefly wondered how this woman was opening doors without dropping her.

She suddenly heard water, like when you turn the water on in the tub. She was sitting in the woman's lap. She could feel her body, her legs crossed Indian style, one arm wrapped around her waist, the other lightly stroking her cunt. Her fingernails scratched the skin there, and Emmalia felt a shiver run through her body.

"Do you like that, babygirl?" The woman murmured against her temple. Yes. Emmalia began to tremble. She didn't like it when she spoke; she said things Emmalia didn't want to hear. She scared Emmalia enough, her words didn't help. Tears continued to run down her face, and the woman continued to kiss them away. The woman then began to play with the ropes on her wrists.

"Can I trust you?" She asked softly, pulling at the ropes that were digging into Emmalia's skin. Emmalia nodded slightly, sniffling. The ropes disappeared, and she heard the woman gasp.

"Why didn't you tell me they were too tight, babygirl?" She asked, kissing Emmalia's wrist gently. Emmalia made muffled noises.

"Oh. There's that." She said sheepishly. The woman untied the silk material that covered Emmalia's mouth. Emmalia felt the woman stand. Emmalia squealed slightly when she was engulfed by the hot water. It wasn't boiling, but it was hotter than she was used to.

The woman pulled Emmalia to her, their chests flush together. The woman moaned, and Emmalia felt her (the woman's) nipples harden. The woman lifted Emmalia by her hips and lowered her back down onto her dick. Emmalia cried out in pain. The woman pressed her lips against Emmalia's, running her hands down her back, down to her ass, and back up again. Emmalia kissed her back, loving the feel of her tongue on hers. She loved the taste of this woman. She could kiss this woman all day and all night. She leaned into the woman, needing more of her eager tongue. The woman slid her tongue across Emmalia's bottom lip. She then sucked it into her mouth, running her tongue over the sensitive skin there. Emmalia shuddered. The woman shoved her tongue back in Emmalia's mouth, and Emmalia gladly did the same. The woman lifted Emmalia up by the hips before pushing her back down. Emmalia let out a shuddery moan. The woman repeated her actions, moving her faster and faster. Emmalia threw her head back, bracing herself by placing her hands on the woman's shoulders. Emmalia was trembling and she knew that she wasn't going to last much longer. The woman slowed her pace, taking one of Emmalia's nipples in her mouth, rolling the hardened nub with her tongue.

"Oh God..." Emmalia breathed. The woman took her nipple lightly between her teeth, pulling on it slightly before letting it go. The action caused Emmalia to arch her back, a loud, long moan escape her lips.

"Faster! Harder!" Emmalia cried. The woman obliged, slamming Emmalia down on her dick, raising her hips at the same time.

"Oh, Emmalia! Yes!" The woman's grip on Emmalia's hips tightened, her nails digging into her skin. Emmalia let out a small scream as she came harder than she ever had before.

"Fuck!" The woman cried out, biting Emmalia on the neck, clinging to her for dear life. Emmalia came down with a cry, collapsing against the woman. Her breathing was heavy and deep. She wrapped one arm around the woman's neck, and the other around her waist. The woman buried her face in Emmalia's neck with a hum.

"My babygirl. So perfect. So beautiful..." She breathed, lightly running her fingers down Emmalia's back. Emmalia shuddered. They were silent for a long time. The woman moved around a bit, and Emmalia suddenly felt something soft and foamy. She sighed in content as the woman washed her, handling her as gentle as a mother did her child. The hot water suddenly disappeared and was replaced by cold air. Emmalia shivered. Something soft wrapped around her and the woman.

"You're so gorgeous." The woman said, a smile in her voice. Emmalia laid her head on her shoulder. It wasn't long before she was laid back on the bed. She whined when she felt the woman's dick slide out of her drenched cunt. The woman kissed her softly on the lips. She then patted her dry. Emmalia heard a tearing sound and smelt alcohol. She then felt a small wet pad rubbing against her skin, starting at her neck, and going all the way down to her right, inner thigh. She the heard an annoying, and horrifyingly familiar, buzzing sound.

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through her. It was like she was being stabbed with a needle over and over and over again. Emmalia started sobbing, her body as stiff as could be. The woman placed gentle kisses near the spot that was being tortured. Well, tortured was a bit of an exaggeration. Emmalia had gotten a tattoo before (I. Love. Random. Shit.). It was extremely small, hidden where no one else could see it. But this was just terrible. It went on forever. And she could do nothing to stop the pain. The stinging went on, slowly making its way to her right inner thigh. Finally, the buzzing stopped, but the pain remained. It wasn't as bad in her neck as before, but it still burned. The whole right side of her body just felt... hot. The woman ran her hands all over Emmalia's body. She held onto Emmalia with a sort of desperation. Emmalia didnt understand what was happening to her. Why would this woman kidnap her, just to tell her how much she loved her and how gorgeous she was? It confused Emmalia greatly.

"I. Want. To. Go. Home." Emmalia said between sobs. The woman took her face in her hands and placed gentle kisses on her cheeks, her forehead, her jaw, and finally her lips.

"I know, babygirl. I know." She whispered.

"But you're mine now. It's just me and you... forever..." Okay, Emmalia thought, this woman has problems. Like... for _real_ problems. She had to have been abandoned or something like that because she obviously had some abandonment issues. Emmalia actually felt kind of bad for her. Which is probably why she didn't fight her with anything she did.

The woman turned Emmalia's head towards her. Emmalia's lips were brushed against something hard, yet soft. Emmalia opened her mouth and moaned when she realized what it was. She sucked on the woman's breast, and the woman stroked her cheek as she did so. Emmalia placed her hand on the breast she was sucking. She moaned and whimpered in satisfaction.

"Oh, babygirl... I love you..." The woman said, sounding breathless. Emmalia ran her tongue over her hardened nipple, earning a soft moan from her kidnapper. Emmalia decided then that she loved making her lover— and she did consider the woman her lover —moan. She loved the sound of it. She sucked a little harder, and the woman shuddered. Emmalia nibbled on her nipple.

"Emmalia!" The woman gasped. Emmalia moaned and attacked the woman's breast, sucking, liking, and biting her nipple.

The woman gasped. Emmalia felt something warm and wet on her pussy, and moaned. The woman laid Emmalia back on the bed. Emmalia raised her hips and her breathing quickened when the woman began to lick up the mess she had made. The woman spread Emmalia's legs and licked at her entrance. The woman pushed her tongue in a little ways. Emmalia came hard and she bit the back of her hand to keep from screaming.

The woman held her in her arms once more. Emmalia sucked her other breast softly, rubbing and squeezing the other. The woman ran her hand over Emmalia's pussy, letting her nails scrape over the skin. Emmalia moaned and whimpered as she suckled the woman's breast. Suddenly, she pulled away before laying her head on the woman's chest, still whimpering from the increasing pleasure.

"Shit." She whispered, her arms tightening around the woman's neck. Emmalia pressed her lips against the woman's with a moan. Emmalia spread her legs farther apart, and the woman slipped two fingers into her pussy. She curled her fingers, causing Emmalia to scream. She did this a few more times and Emmalia came once more with a scream.

Emmalia was exhausted. The woman laid Emmalia down on her side. She climbed over her and laid down beside her, pressing her body against Emmalia's back. She pulled Emmalia's legs up to her chest. She again ran her hand down to Emmalia's ass before running two fingers over her entrance. She then placed the two fingers in Emmalia's mouth. Emmalia sucked on her fingers, coating them with saliva. The woman took her fingers out of Emmalia's mouth and back at her entrance. She slowly pushed her fingers in. Emmalia moaned, pushing her hips back. The woman pumped her fingers faster. Emmalia was practically panting. She rolled over onto her stomach, tucking her legs under her. The woman inserted two more fingers, and Emmalia moaned as her ass stretched. The woman pounded her fingers into Emmalia's ass. Emmalia came hard, her back arching, another scream escaping her lips. The woman curled herself around Emmalia, her fingers still in her ass, placing kisses on her shoulder.

"Sleep, babygirl. I'll keep you safe." She murmured. Emmalia was consumed by her exhaustion, and she happily let darkness take over.

You all know I gotta have some random shit in my stories. DUH! It's ME we're talkin bout here. I'm like Ke$ha, but a thousand times worse. LOL.

Pretty kinky and kinda sick, but whatever. So... I hope you liked it. REVIEW!


	2. In Love with Another

Okay. Here's your next chapter. Hope you like it.

This story is, like, rated R in case you couldn't tell. LOL.

RAWR!

Chapter Two

~_In Love With Another_~

Emmalia woke up to the sound of yelling.

Her voice was far off, coming from a different room.

"... Yes, mom. I'm fully aware of that... no, I don't want to go to prison... I'm sorry, okay!" Her voice went from angry to desperate.

"I can't, mom. I just... I want to be her entire world. I want her all to myself. I dunno. I know I sound like a fucked up psycho but... I dunno... I guess I'm just... scared. I'm sorry." There was a long pause.

"I know." Her voice was closer, and her words came out as a sigh. Emmalia felt the bed dip and she knew her lover was with her. She felt her hand on hers and their fingers intertwined.

"I know, mom. I know. And I will. I just need some time." Again, there was a pause. Emmalia felt the bed move and then a warm body against her back.

"I just love her so much, mom. So, so much." Her voice was filled with so much love that it made Emmalia's heart swell. She knew what it was like to love someone so much that it hurt. To love them so much your heart felt like it was going to explode. Emmalia also knew what it was like to love someone that much and them not even know you exist. That hurt more than anything. The woman snuggled closer to Emmalia.

"I will, mom. I promise. I don't know when, but I will... I know. Before her birthday. I don't want her to miss out on her Sweet 16." Emmalia felt her heart drop.

"Momma." She whimpered.

"Mom, I gotta go. Yeah, I'll talk to you later. Love you, too. Bye." Emmalia heard a clunk, the sound of a phone being set down. The woman wrapped her arms around Emmalia's curled up figure. Emmalia felt tears in her eyes and they disappeared as they fell, the cloth over her eyes soaking them up.

"I want my momma." Emmalia whimpered. The woman's arms tightened around her.

"I know, babygirl." She whispered. She turned Emmalia to face her. She cradled Emmalia just as she had the previous night. Emmalia laid her head on her shoulder as the woman stroked her cheek.

"Why won't you let me go?" Emmalia said through her sobs. The woman laid her on her back. Emmalia felt the woman rest on top of her, pulling the blankets over them.

"Because I can't let you go. Not yet." She whispered, her voice broken. Emmalia cried harder.

"But I want my momma. I want my momma." Her sobbing grew louder and more hysterical. The woman rolled onto her side, pulling Emmalia with her. She kissed Emmalia's forehead, her temple, her cheek, her neck, trying to comfort her, but Emmalia was in complete meltdown. She wanted to go home, to go back to her momma. What were they doing now? Did they know she was missing? Did they miss her? What about her momma, who had nightmares about something happening to her precious Emmalia? She had to get away from this woman as soon as possible. She was startled when she found that the mere thought of leaving this woman hurt her. She hadn't known her long, but she knew there was something wrong with this woman, something she couldn't help. She didn't want to hurt this woman, she knew she was hurting enough. But she wanted her momma. She NEEDED her. Yes. She had to get away. But how?

Emmalia cried for what seemed like forever. She had long lost track of time. The woman held her tight to her chest, lightly sweeping her hand up and down her back. Emmalia sniffled and buried her face in the woman's chest.

"Why won't you take me home?" She whispered. "I won't tell nobody. I promise. I... I just want my momma." More tears fell, but Emmalia managed to reign it in. The woman tilted her chin up and kissed her softly on the lips.

"That's not why I'm keeping you here, babygirl. You're my world. I need you. I just can't bear for anyone else to have you." The last statement was nothing but a whisper, but, with their close proximity, Emmalia heard it. She couldn't help but to wrap her arms around her lover with a small sigh that was both of contentment and sadness.

"I understand that you... need me. But kidnapping me isn't the way to go about getting me. I know absolutely nothing about you except for the fact that you're a chick with a dick. Therefore, it's kind of difficult for me to love you back. I mean... I don't even like you. I can't SEE you." It was the most Emmalia had spoken since she had been tied up and taken from her home of love and safety. The woman didnt respond to anything she said. It was just utter silence for the longest time. Emmalia was beginning to think that she was actually asleep when she moved. Her hand, which had been resting on Emmalia's thigh, slowly slid up her side and to her face. Her hand shook, confusing Emmalia. She reached up and placed her hand over her lover's.

"I understand why you're doing this— keeping me here. But I don't understand why you won't let me see you." She said, her voice soft. The woman pushed her onto her back, taking her face into her hands. She kissed every inch of her face and neck.

"I love you." She whispered between frantic kisses. Emmalia was drowning in love and pleasure. Her head felt light and airy, though Emmalia was used to the second adjective.

"I can't let you see me. You won't love me for me..." Her voice trailed off, leaving Emmalia slightly suspicious.

"You have no idea how much sense you're not making." Emmalia said bluntly. The woman laughed softly.

"And you have no idea how much I wanna fuck you right now." She moaned, kissing her neck. Emmalia shivered.

"Mmmm, I can feel just how much you wanna fuck me, dear lover of mine." She said with a smile. The woman moaned and threw the covers off of them. Emmalia immediately spread her legs (Notice the bluntness of this story? I'm sick). She felt her lover travel down her body, and she trembled in anticipation. The pleasure came soon enough. Emmalia moaned and screamed at the feel of her lover's tongue in her throbbing pussy. The woman's tongue slipped out of her before circling around her clit. Emmalia arched her back, her hands gripping at the sheets. The woman placed her hands on Emmalia's knees before spreading them even farther apart. Finally, she lightly ran her tongue over Emmalia's swollen clit, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

"Oh God, yes! Don't stop!" Emmalia exclaimed, throwing her hands down to her lover's head, pulling her closer. The woman nibbled at her clit before she pulled away. She licked Emmalia's inner thigh, teasing her. Emmalia whined, needing her release. The woman lightly ran her tongue over her clit, but pulled away when Emmalia tried to pull her face closer. Emmalia cried out in frustration.

"Baby, please!" She cried. The woman moaned and attacked her babygirl's pussy. Emmalia's body began to tremble and spasm. The woman's tongue moved faster and Emmalia screamed as she came. The woman licked up her cum, and Emmalia stroked her hair as she did so, whimpering when the pleasure intensified. The woman made her way up Emmalia's sweat covered body.

Emmalia lay, panting, below her lover. The woman kissed her, and Emmalia kissed her harder, moaning when she tasted herself on her tongue. She pulled away, in major need of air. The woman got up, leaving Emmalia feeling cold and alone. She heard a few little noises before she felt her lover slide back in the bed. Emmalia ran her hands over the woman's breasts and she felt her shudder. She slipped her hand into her hair and kissed her. The woman sighed, slipping her fingers under the silk material that covered her eyes. Ever so slowly, she lifted the material over her eyes and, eventually, over her head. She pulled away, and Emmalia opened her eyes to nothing but a shadow, yet the shadow, somehow, reminded her of someone. Emmalia leaned in and kissed her once more.

"Cheater." She accused. The woman laughed, but the sound was forced.

"Relax." Emmalia said. The woman relaxed slightly, and Emmalia raised her left leg, holding it up by the back of her knee. The woman slid her dick inside her throbbing cunt and they both moaned. The woman pulled their hips together and they both shivered.

"Fuck." The woman breathed. The woman pushed Emmalia on to her back, pushing her legs back as far as they could go. Emmalia propped herself up on her elbows and watched as the woman slowly pulled out of her. The woman very slowly pushed back in. Emmalia moaned, her lips parting. The woman picked up her pace and she was soon pounding into Emmalia's pussy. Emmalia watched as she fucked her, loving the sight of her lover's dick sliding in and out of her. Emmalia threw her head back and let out a long moan. The woman slowly pulled out of her, letting Emmalia watch. Emmalia reached down and spread her pussy's lips apart. The woman licked her pussy and Emmalia gasped, her fingers tangled in the woman's hair. She watched the woman's shadow lick her cunt. The woman's tongue was slow and gentle and Emmalia fell back against the bed.

"Oh, baby. It feels so good. So soft. Just like that. Oh, baby, dont stop." She said, rolling her hips in time with the woman's tongue. The woman licked her pussy until she came. Emmalia whined when the woman stopped. The woman chuckled and went back to licking her cunt. Emmalia sat up this time and watched. She stroked the woman's hair, pushing it out of her face.

"So gentle..." She whispered. The woman lifted her head.

"Do you like it like that, babygirl?" She whispered. Emmalia moaned.

"Oh yes." She breathed. The woman went back to licking her cunt. Emmalia kept stroking her hair as she watched her. She pushed the woman onto her back and crawled on top of her, her cunt on her face. She pressed the woman's face to her pussy, and the woman gladly fucked her. Emmalia rode her lover's face until she came once more. She collapsed next to her lover, panting. The woman crawled on top of her. Emmalia opened her legs, and the woman let her dick slide into her pussy as she pressed all her weight on Emmalia.

"You feel so good, baby." Emmalia whispered, her arms tight around the woman. The woman kissed her. After a few minutes, Emmalia pulled away. The woman placed Emmalia's legs around her waist.

Emmalia took a deep breath. "Look... I think it's only fair to let you know that... my life has already been dedicated to someone else. She owns my heart and she always will. I love her more than I ever thought possible. So... I don't think I CAN... love... you..." she trailed off, feeling her heart break. She didn't want to hurt this woman. She didn't want to hurt anybody. But SHE also didn't want to hurt anymore. She cried herself to sleep almost every night because the woman she most adored didn't even know she existed. They'd never met, but Emmalia loved her nonetheless. She wanted her so badly. And she loved her so much, sometimes she would cry until her eyes ran dry (seriously. This is one of those things me and Emmalia have in common).

"Oh." The woman breathed. "I uh... I have to go." The woman's body suddenly disappeared, and Emmalia suddenly felt empty. She sat up.

"Wait! Don't go!" She cried. She saw the woman stop for a minute before she continued to get dressed. Emmalia crawled towards her. She reached out and touched her arm. The woman jerked away from her. She straightened and nearly ran out of the small cottage-like house. Emmalia just sat there, cold and alone. Then she got it. This was her chance. This was her chance to break out of this Hell. But it was dark inside, the lights must have been turned off, she didnt know where any of them were, and she couldn't see any windows whatsoever. She went to the door her lover had just ran out through and reached for the handle. Then she froze. What if she was still out there, waiting to see if she was going to try to escape. There was no window, so she couldn't look outside to see if she had already left. Emmalia slid down to the floor, leaning back against the wooden door. She had never felt so alone.

Soooo. I hope you liked it. I know y'all probably think I'm kinda sick for writin' somethin' like this, but I'm not. I'm just a naturally horny person with super sexified dreams. And I write those dreams down for you unfortunate folks to read. LOL. REVIEW!

Btw, I love the word pussy. Haha


	3. Been so Long

Heyyyy. So... new chapter here... ENJOY

Chapter Three

~_Been So Long_~

It had been so long since she left.

Emmalia was still on the floor, leaning against the locked door. She had been sitting there for three days. She had watched the digital clock that hung just above the bed. 3:33 am. Her lover had left at 10:00 am three days previous. When was she coming back? Was she GOING to come back? Emmalia moaned, placing her hands over her empty stomach. She hadn't eaten since the day her lover had left. Emmalia had found something that was, thankfully, edible. It was so dark, she didnt know what was in the crinkley bag. It could have been bugs for all she knew. But she risked it anyway. But the cheese puffs didnt last long, and it didnt keep her sated very long, either.

Emmalia had just begun to drift off to sleep when she heard a car door shut. Her eyes flew open and she turned towards the door, standing on her knees. She was praying that her lover was back... with food. She heard the tumbling of the lock unlocking, and Emmalia backed up a bit, moving to the side slightly. The door slowly opened, and she peered around it. At first, all she saw were big bags. Then she smelled it. The most amazing smell in the entire world. The brown bag. So amazingly familiar. She stuffed her head in the bag, pulling in lungfulls of that wonderful smell. She vaguely heard a woman's voice say, "What the fuck!". She ignored it and, shuddering in excitement, jerked the bag inside. She stuffed her hands inside and was greeted with warmth. She pulled a to-go box out and opened it. She stuck her face so close to the food that, when she took in a deep breath, steak juice went up her nose. She squealed and swatted at her nose, blowing out, trying to get it out.

"No! It burns!" She said, shaking her head. She heard someone laughing and the door shut. She saw a hand reaching for the bag and she smacked it as hard as she could.

"Mine!" She said, sounding like a little kid. She pulled the bag closer to her, hugging it like it was a teddy bear.

"Hold on, babygirl, and I'll fix everything for you." A familiar voice said. As hungry as she was, Emmalia let go of the bag and threw herself at her lover, wrapping her legs around her waist. The woman laughed again and hugged her tight. She kissed her forehead, her temple, her cheek, and, finally, her lips. Emmalia let out a soft moan and kissed her harder. The woman moaned as she pulled away. Emmalia laid her head on the woman's shoulder.

"You left... and you didn't come back" She said, snuggling closer to her lover. The woman sighed, her arms tightening around her babygirl. She kissed Emmalia once more before setting her on the floor.

"I know. I'm so sorry. I just... I don't want to talk about the whys. Let's just get you fed." She said. There was a crinkle and she chuckled.

"Looks like someone found the cheese puffs. Figured those would be the first to go." She said. She closed the box of food Emmalia had opened and placed it back in the bag. She left the small front/bed room and went into what Emmalia guessed was the kitchen. Emmalia followed right on her tail. The woman stopped, causing Emmalia to bump into her. The woman looked at her. Emmalia looked from her to the food, from her to the food, causing the woman to laugh again. She set the bag on the table and took out the boxes. When she opened one of them, Emmalia snatched the roll that sat right next to the baked potato. She didnt have to see to know what was next to what. She knew her Steak Out. She practically swallowed the roll whole.

"More, more, more, more, moooore." She said, sounding more than slightly crazy. The woman shook her head with a sigh as she fixed Emmalia's food. After she was done, she passed Emmalia the box, which she gladly took. She turned and ran into the other room, jumping on the bed and digging in. Emmalia bounced up and down from where she sat, her eyes closed, as she tasted warm juicy steak. She squealed in delight and continued to stuff her face. She felt the bed dip but paid no notice to her lover, of which she was actually kind of pissed at. If she thought bringing Emmalia some steak and rolls and potatoes was going to earn her forgiveness, she was mightily mistaken. It was gonna take more than just the best steak in the entire world. When they finished eating, they lay next to each other, not saying a word. It was the woman who spoke first.

"So... am I forgiven?" She asked hopefully, her hand inching up Emmalia's thigh. Emmalia pulled away and crawled up to the top of the bed before sliding under the covers, as if the woman hadn't said a word. She curled into a ball, trying to get warm.

She felt the woman crawl up next to her. It stayed silent for a long time before the woman slid under the covers, curling herself around Emmalia. Emmalia felt a wonderful warmth wash over her and she mentally cursed herself. This woman had kidnapped her, legally raped her (Emmalia is a minor, pretty obvious the woman is not. Statutory Rape or whatever), and then left her cold, hungry, and alone for three days. She was NOT going to let her off that easily.

Emmalia scooted away from the woman. Again, she cursed herself when she felt the woman's body press against hers once more. She bit her lip and, again, moved away.

"Ya know, eventually you're gonna run out of bed and you're gonna meet it's friend named Floor." The woman said, pulling Emmalia back towards her.

"I dont care. At least the floor doesn't get up and leave." Emmalia shot back. She felt the woman flinch, and she jerked away from her.

"Please dont hate me." She whispered.

"You say that like I actually liked you to begin with. You fucking kidnapped me! I've hated you since the beginning!" Emmalia practically yelled. She immediately knew she had gone too far. The woman rolled over, turning her back to Emmalia. Emmalia heard her sniffle a few times. She bit her lip and sighed. She sat up and crawled over to her lover and took her into her arms. She stroked the woman's cheek, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry. I don't hate you. I just don't like you. Your dick on the other hand..." She trailed off, a smile on her face. The woman laughed slightly. Emmalia sighed again. She carefully climbed over the woman. She got as close to her as possible, their faces literally only two inches away.

"What are you doing?" The woman asked when Emmalia just stared at her. Emmalia blinked at her.

"Um... staring at you?" She said like it was obvious.

"Why?" She replied. Emmalia climbed under the covers until she was completely under the blankets. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Hey, it's kinda hard to breathe under here." She said.

"Really?" the woman said sarcastically. Emmalia just grinned as she ran a hand down the woman's stomach until she found exactly what she was looking for. She gave the woman's dick a hard lick before taking her into her mouth. The woman gasped, and Emmalia pushed her onto her back. She positioned herself so that her cunt hovered over her lover's face (i luuuuv me some 69). She moaned when she felt the woman's tongue plunge into her. Resting her weight on her right arm, Emmalia plunged two fingers in the woman's cunt, causing a loud moan to escape her lips. She removed her fingers and, with her newly freed hand, pushed the woman's legs farther apart. The woman moaned, pulling Emmalia's hips down. Emmalia let out a small scream when the woman attacked her dripping pussy. The woman ran her tongue all over her cunt before, once again, plunging in. Emmalia threw her head back, letting out a long, loud moan. The woman lifted her hips slightly, and Emmalia lowered her head again and sucked the woman's dick for all it was worth.

Emmalia suddenly lifted her hips and let the woman's dick slide out of her mouth. The woman protested by gripping her hips and pulling them back down. Emmalia pushed the blankets off of her as she sat up, making sure to grind her pussy on the woman's face. She removed the woman's hands and got off of her. She threw the covers BACK over her and curled into a ball, closing her eyes, an evil smile on her face. The woman was steaming, and Emmalia laughed silently. The woman grabbed her and pushed her onto her back before slamming into her.

"Fuck!" Emmalia trembled as she came, the woman still pounding into her. Emmalia forced her eyes to stay open. She watched as the woman slammed into her. The woman's back was slightly arched and her head was thrown back. Emmalia placed her hands on the backs of her knees and pulled her legs up further, giving the woman an even better angle. As Emmalia's second orgasm hit her, the woman came hard in her cunt before collapsing on top of her babygirl, panting. Emmalia bit her lip to try to hide her smile. The woman had her own trick up her sleeve, though. She pulled out of Emmalia and turned her over. She trailed down her body, and Emmalia shuddered. She nearly came again when the woman's tongue ran over her entrance. She lifted her hips, needing more. The woman teased her entrance and pushed her tongue in slightly.

"Shit!" Emmalia felt the woman smile before she felt her tongue disappear. Emmalia didnt have time to be extremely pissed. The woman swiftly shoved her dick in, causing Emmalia to cry out.

"Bitch, you keep hurting me." She said quickly. The woman chuckled. She pulled Emmalia against her chest. Emmalia leaned her head back as the woman pulled out before slamming back in. Emmalia already felt like she might explode from the physical and emotional pleasure she was feeling. The woman sped up her pace, fucking her dear Emmalia harder and harder. Emmalia's muscles started twitching and she screamed as her third orgasm hit her. The woman ran her hands all over Emmalia's body as she tried to catch her breath, squeezing Emmalia's breasts, pinching her nipples, and rubbing and massaging her pussy. Emmalia was still trembling. She reached up and caressed her lover's cheek, pulling her face to her own. Emmalia moaned into the kiss, shivering at just how amazing she felt. The woman slowly pulled out of her before she broke the kiss. Emmalia shuddered.

"I feel amazing but dirty. I need to brush my teeth now." Emmalia said, still breathless.

"What?" The woman laughed, hands still exploring every inch of Emmalia's body. Emmalia sighed, reluctantly pulling away.

"I have never been a fan of blowjobs. They are unsanitary and just... gross." Emmalia said, sounding kind of sick.

"Then why'd you give me one?" Her lover asked, hugging her. Emmalia leaned into her.

"I dont KNOW! I rarely ever know why or what I'm doing." Emmalia said as if what she had said was the dumbest thing in the world. "Duh!"

She heard the woman laugh as she led her to the bathroom. She handed her a toothbrush and toothpaste, which she gladly accepted. Emmalia shuddered when she thought about how she had had some chick's DICK in her MOUTH. The things she did when she was horny. Emmalia sighed and shook her head at herself.

When Emmalia was done, the woman wrapped her arm around her waist, and they made their way back to the bedroom.

"So... when do I get to go home?" Emmalia blurted. The woman tensed.

"I... I dunno." She mumbled. Emmalia crawled into her lap and buried her face in her neck.

"Do you love me?" Emmalia knew this was wrong, but it was also logical.

"Of course, babygirl." She whispered, holding her tighter.

"And you want me to be happy?" Emmalia went on.

"Yes." The woman sounded like she was going to burst into tears. Emmalia brushed her lips against hers.

"You know what would make me happy." She murmured. The woman nodded.

"Yes." She choked on the word. Emmalia was just beginning to see how bad this was. Something really bad must have happened to this girl, she thought.

"Just because I'm with my family and friends doesn't mean I cant pay any attention to you, baby." She said softly. "But, what I want most right now is my momma. I need my momma." the woman nodded.

"I know." she whispered.

"Soooo... can I go home, 'cause I like REALLY need a shower and I dont like using other peoples' bathrooms. It's kinda weird... and gross." the woman slid out of the bed. She disappeared into another room and brought out a bag. She pulled out something and set it on the bed. She pulled Emmalia to the edge of the bed and she slowly dressed her beautiful lover. Then she dressed herself. She took a familiar cloth and placed it over Emmalia's eyes. Emmalia sighed.

"Does this mean I'm never gonna see you again?" She asked. The woman finished tying the silk and took Emmalia's face in her hands. She pressed her lips against hers.

"I could never leave you. I'll just be... away for a while." She said. Emmalia smiled and hugged her lover.

"My heart may belong to someone else, but you still have a place in it. You're very important to me. You make me feel so... amazing." She said, holding on to her. The woman smiled against her neck, and Emmalia felt a single tear fall onto her shoulder. The woman lifted her off the bed. Emmalia wrapped her legs around her lover's waist as she placed kisses on her neck.

She was slid into the car moments later, and she couldnt help but smile. She was going to see her momma.

Okayyyy. Hope you liked it. REVIEW!


	4. Fuck Me First & Promise Me First

Here's your next chapter. Enoyyyy!

P.S. Dudes, I'm probS gonna tell ya who the mystery woman is in this chapter. The suspense is killing me. I dunno, I might, I might not.

Shit, writing this chapter (the whole story, really) is making me horny.

Chapter Four

~_Fuck Me First_~

~_Promise Me First_~

Emmalia was bouncing up and down, giddy with the fact that she was going to see her momma. The car suddenly came to a stop.

"Are we there?" Emmalia immediately asked. The woman laughed, though Emmalia knew it was forced. The woman took Emmalia into her arms, and Emmalia felt them going upwards; her driveway was steep. The woman set her down on her feet with a sigh. She pulled Emmalia to her, kissing her as hard as she could. She pulled away after a few seconds and let her babygirl go.

"Wait." Emmalia said. She heard the woman's footsteps stop. Emmalia opened her arms, clenching and unclenching her hands. The woman took Emmalia into her arms.

"What's wrong, babygirl?" She asked. Emmalia grinned.

"Fuck me first." She whispered in her lover's ear. The woman shuddered, and Emmalia felt her arms disappear from around her. She heard some rattling before the woman lifted her off the ground. Emmalia knew exactly what she had done, but she couldnt figure out how. Emmalia nearly started crying when she felt her satin blankets and her fuzzy pillow. She felt the silky material over her eyes disappear. The woman ran her hands over Emmalia's chest, down her stomach, and under her shirt, causing Emmalia to shiver. As the woman went to lift her shirt up, Emmalia stopped her, a sly grin on her face.

"You first." The woman giggled and quickly undressed. It was still early in the morning, but there was a little more light outside that was now coming through the many windows in Emmalia's room. It wasn't quite enough to see her face, but it WAS enough to see the woman's body. Emmalia moaned at the sight of it, reaching for her beautiful lover. The woman jerked Emmalia to her, kissing her face and neck. Emmalia let her head fall back, her back arched [damn hot, just sayin ;-)]. The woman gasped when she felt Emmalia's fingers teasing her cunt's entrance. Emmalia slammed three fingers in, earning a pleasured cry from the woman. Emmalia pulled her fingers out and grabbed what looked like underwear. She lifted them to her nose and smiled. Placing the cloth in the woman's mouth. The woman moaned when she tasted her lover's cum. Emmalia, once again, shoved three fingers into the woman's pussy. She curled her fingers and the woman screamed, the sound muffled by the underwear in her mouth. Emmalia watched as her lover arched her back off the bed, screaming in pleasure.

Emmalia fucked her lover until she came long and hard. As soon as she came down from her high, the woman attacked her, all but ripping Emmalia's clothes off. Emmalia moaned as the woman took her right nipple in her mouth, rolling it with her tongue as she squeezed the other. Emmalia arched her back off the bed. The woman held her by her upper back, pulling her closer, sucking harder. Emmalia was trying to be quiet, but it was already proving to be impossible. Emmalia laid back on the bed, propping herself up on her elbows. The woman spread her lower lips. Emmalia sat up even more, and she watched as the woman slowly entered her pussy.

"Fuck!" She whispered. The woman pulled her to her chest, and Emmalia wrapped her arms around her neck. She put enough distance between them so she could see the woman's dick sliding in and out of her throbbing cunt. The woman started slow, knowing Emmalia loved watching her cunt being fucked.

"Oh, Emmalia!" She gasped as she moved faster. Emmalia moved her hips rhythmically. She threw her head back, her lips parted as endless moans escaped them. The woman attacked her breasts as she quickened her pace even more, but kept it gentle.

"You feel so good, babygirl." she whispered in Emmalia's ear. The woman continued to make love to Emmalia, and Emmalia knew she was never going to see her again. For some reason, this hurt Emmalia. They lay there, panting, not saying a word.

"You're never coming back... are you?" Emmalia said quietly. The woman said nothing. She just held her Emmalia.

"Damn you." Emmalia whispered, tears in her eyes. "Fucking you shouldn't hurt." The woman laughed briefly. She kissed Emmalia before she slowly pulled out of her. She let go of Emmalia, reaching for her clothes. Emmalia knew exactly what she had to do. She grabbed her lover and threw her back on the bed.

"You dont think you're getting away that easily, do you?" She whispered, hovering over her. She disappeared down to between the woman's legs. She pushed them wide apart before, again, shoving three fingers in her dripping pussy and taking her dick in her mouth.

"Oh fuck!" the woman cried. The woman's hands gripped her hair as she fucked Emmalia's mouth. Emmalia felt her walls beginning to clinch around her fingers and she slowed her pace before she stopped altogether. The woman groaned and reached for Emmalia. Emmalia again hovered over her lover.

"Promise me first." Emmalia said breathlessly. The woman said nothing. "Promise me you won't leave me." Her voice took on a desperate tone, and she didnt even care. She didnt care that she sounded like a pathetic, love-struck teenage girl. She just couldnt let this woman leave her, not NOW.

"I cant promise you that." The woman said flatly. Emmalia held her by the wrists, her anger and desperation taking over.

"You're not leaving me. You cant leave me." Her voice faltered and a single tear fell (I know, I'm terrible for writing depressing shit). The woman's head turned as she looked at the light outside brightening.

"I have to go, Emmalia. Please." Emmalia lowered herself on the woman, causing both of them to moan, and laid on top of her, her arms tight around her. The woman held her and sighed.

"I have to go." She said. Emmalia shook her head.

"Too bad." She said, kissing her neck. The woman lightly trailed her fingers up and down Emmalia's back.

"It's not as simple as me staying, babygirl."

"Yes it is. You're just bein an ass and trying to make things all complicated and shit. Here's the deal: you're not leaving me. The end." Emmalia said.

"Emmalia—"

"Shut up. I dont wanna hear your shit." Emmalia said calmly. The woman laughed quietly.

"I love you." She whispered. Emmalia bit her lip and buried her face in the woman's neck, a blush heating her cheeks.

"I know..." She murmured.

"You dont love me... Do you?" the woman breathed. Emmalia said nothing for a long time. She just laid there, circling one finger around the woman's right nipple. She didnt know how to answer that question. She cared about this woman, she made her feel special, wanted, and loved. Always loved. But she loved... HER. Her life was dedicated to HER. It always would be. But this woman... There was something about her... She reminded Emmalia of HER. And that confused and scared Emmalia.

"I dont know." She finally whispered. The woman wrapped her legs around Emmalia.

"Why cant you love me?" She asked, crying softly. Emmalia felt her heart break once more. She snuggled closer to her to her lover.

"Baby, dont cry." She whispered. She lifted her hips, letting the woman's dick slide out of her. She caressed the woman's breast before brushing her lips against her nipple. The woman gasped softly, placing her hand over Emmalia's. Emmalia kissed the hardened nub softly. She then ran her tongue over the woman's nipple before parting her lips and latching on. The woman let out a shakey moan. She moaned and whimpered as Emmalia suckled her breast.

"Babygirl." She breathed. She positioned the two of them so she was sitting up, cradling Emmalia. She caressed Emmalia's cheek, moaning and humming in pleasure as she watched her babygirl suck her nipple. Emmalia placed a hand on her lover's other breast. She gently squeezed her breast and pinched her nipple before rolling it between her fingers. Emmalia pulled away.

"Do you like that, baby?" She asked softly.

"Oh yes!" The woman said breathlessly. Emmalia smiled and latched back on to her breast. Emmalia took the woman's hand in hers, their fingers lacing together. After what seemed like forever, Emmalia pulled away. The woman's eyes opened slowly and sleepily. Emmalia smiled. The light outside was brightening, but it was still dark. Emmalia could see a few features, enough so she could get an idea of who this woman was. But she didnt want to worry about that. She just needed this woman's love for her. And, of course, her body. Emmalia caressed the woman's cheek.

"I may not love you, but I do care about you, and I dont want you to leave me. Please... stay." Emmalia whispered, tears in her eyes. She straddled her lover and placed her hands on either side of her face. Emmalia lightly brushed her lips against hers before she pressed her lips harder against the woman's.

"You dont love me... You dont need me." The woman said, her breathing becoming heavy. Emmalia pulled away.

"That's such bullshit." she said bluntly. She flicked the woman on the forehead.

"Ow." the woman said absently. Emmalia took her face in her hands.

"I need you. I want you. I want you to stay with me. If you really love me... you'll stay." Her voice was nothing but a whisper when she spoke the last two words. The woman said nothing for a long time. By the time she began to speak, the light outside had become lighter, making it even easier to see her. Emmalia already had a good guess of who this woman was, and the thought made her smile.

"Why would you want me? I'm some crazy sicko who kidnapped a 15 year old girl and practically raped her... her being you!" she cried.

"Yeah I kinda figured the her was me. But I dont care. Baby... I've never felt so wanted, so... loved. You make me feel beautiful... perfect... and I love that about you—"

"But you dont love me." the woman interjected. Emmalia sighed in frustration.

"Do you have any idea how much I want to slap you right now?" She said, her anger and frustration seeping in to her voice. The woman hid her face in her hands.

"I'm a terrible person." she whispered, her shoulders shaking from her small sobs. Emmalia wrapped her arms around her neck.

"No, you're not. I think you have some, uh... abandonment issues, but I dont think you're a terrible person. You're intentions were pure enough. You're dick's intentions were dirty and I absolutely loved it. The point is... I think I love you." She finally blurted out. Her hands immediately went over her mouth, her eyes wide. The woman froze. It seemed that both girls were surprised. The woman reached up and placed her hands on Emmalia's, pulling them away from her mouth. The woman took her face in her hands.

"Did you mean it?" She whispered. Emmalia didnt know what so say.

"I dont know what just happened." she said. The woman laughed breathlessly. She brushed her lips against Emmalia's. She placed brief kisses on her lips, causing Emmalia to whine. Every time the kiss began to get heated, the woman pulled away. She did this a few more times before she spoke.

"Tell me. Tell me you love me." She whispered against Emmalia's lips, her voice taking on a sort of desperation. And it was like a giant wall had vanished into thin air, and Emmalia could breathe again. The pain she had felt for almost two years completely vanished, and she knew who this woman was. It was the same woman that caused such terrible pain. The same woman that caused her to cry almost every night. The same woman she loved more than anything and anybody in the world.

"I love you." Emmalia said. She attacked her beautiful lover, kissing every inch of skin she could. The woman moaned as Emmalia ran her hands all over her body. Emmalia swiftly lowered herself on the woman's dick. She pulled her lover up so they were both sitting straight up. Emmalia placed her legs on either side of her lover and the woman did the same (praying mantis sex position bullshit or whatever. Lol.). Emmalia kissed and sucked the woman's neck. The woman moaned when Emmalia nipped at the skin there, and bucked her hips when Emmalia gently squeezed her right breast. Emmalia moved her hips just enough to create friction.

Emmalia sped up her pace and massaged the woman's breasts as she kissed and sucked and licked at that one spot on her neck. The woman held on to her as if her life depended on it, throwing her head back. Her lips were parted, moans escaping them.

She loved Emmalia Sparrow. She loved her more than anything. She wanted— needed —her. She shuddered and let out a long, low moan as she finally found her release. Emmalia felt her lover's cum shooting out inside of her and she found her own release. Emmalia pulled away, smiling at the very obvious hickey on the woman's neck. She wrapped her right arm around the woman's neck and placed her left hand on the woman's right breast.

"I love you." She whispered, her lips brushing against the skin of the woman's ear. The woman placed her hand over the one resting on her breast. She pressed the hand harder against her breast and shuddered. Emmalia looked up at her lover and gave her breast a teasing squeeze.

"I love you, too, babygirl." the woman whispered. Emmalia moaned.

"I love it when you call me babygirl." She whispered. The woman pressed Emmalia back against the bed. She ran her hands up and down the thighs that were wrapped tightly around her waist. The woman sat up and ran her hands up Emmalia's stomach and chest. Her hands were rough as she squeezed Emmalia's D cup breasts. And Emmalia must have loved it rough because she was moaning and trembling and begging for more.

"You like that, babygirl?" the woman said breathlessly, sliding her dick out of Emmalia's cunt before shoving back in. Emmalia cried out, and the woman quickly reached behind her, grabbed the underwear, and shoved them in Emmalia's mouth. She slowly pulled out of her pussy before slamming back in. She repeated this, and Emmalia quickly found her release. The woman pulled out of her and rolled her onto her stomach. Emmalia raised her ass in the air. The woman spread her cheeks. She ran her tongue over Emmalia's entrance. Emmalia gripped at the sheets. The woman shoved her tongue inside Emmalia's ass. She pumped her tongue in and out of her ass like a little dick. Emmalia came with a muffled scream. She fell against the bed, exhausted. The woman rolled her over, gently slid her dick inside Emmalia's pussy, and laid back on the bed, Emmalia on top of her.

"You like it rough, babygirl?" She whispered. Emmalia shuddered.

"Oh yes." She breathed, still trying to catch her breath. The woman squeezed Emmalia's ass, and Emmalia bucked her hips.

"You're tired, babygirl. Go to sleep." She whispered. Emmalia lifted herself up and placed a gentle kiss on the woman's lips.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too." The woman whispered back, giving Emmalia one last peck.


	5. Dear Lover of Mine

**Here's your next chapter. Hope you like... **

Chapter Five

~_Dear Lover of Mine_~

Emmalia yawned and blinked a few times. She propped herself up and smiled. It didnt really surprise her to find all the curtains pulled closed. Some light seeped through the cracks between the thick material, but not enough to see her beautiful lover that lay beneath her. Emmalia reached up and caressed her cheek, and the woman leaned into her hand. Emmalia smiled slyly. She raised her hips before slamming back down, and the woman moaned. Emmalia kissed the woman hard on the mouth. The woman kissed her back sleepily, and Emmalia knew that she wasn't awake. At least, not completely. Emmalia smiled against the woman's lips and kissed her harder. She, again, lifted her hips and slammed back down. She sat up and briefly thought how ironic it was that the streak of light that peeped through the curtains lit up where the two women were connected. Emmalia watched the woman's dick slowly slide out of her cunt, causing her to moan. The woman's hands went to Emmalia's hips, moving her faster.

"Emmalia. Oh God..." A warm, fuzzy feeling spread through Emmalia, knowing that her lover was "dreaming" about fucking her. The woman was starting to wake up, Emmalia could tell. Her hand went up to her own breast and she pinched and rolled her nipple. She moaned and her muscles spasmed as she rode out her orgasm. She collapsed against the woman. She swept her hand up and down the woman's side. The woman's fingers ran lightly up and down Emmalia's back, and Emmalia knew she was awake.

"Can I wake up like that every morning?" The woman asked, still slightly breathless. Emmalia laughed softly.

"Maybe. So... you stayed." She said, tears in her eyes. The woman wrapped her arms tightly around Emmalia.

"Yeah... I stayed." The woman said. Emmalia propped herself up on her right arm. She ran her hand over her lover's stomach and breasts. The woman shuddered. Emmalia rested her hand where the two were connected. She smiled and lifted herself off of the woman's dick. The woman made a noise of protest, grabbing Emmalia by the wrist. Emmalia pulled away, and turned the woman over on her stomach. She gripped the woman's hips and lifted them up. Emmalia spread her cheeks apart. She slowly ran her tongue over the entrance.

"Fuck!" The woman cried. Emmalia shoved her tongue in the woman's ass. She slowly pulled it all the way out before shoving it back in.

"Oh God, yes! Emmalia! Dont stop, babygirl. Fuck!" The woman was becoming very vocal, and Emmalia loved it. Emmalia suddenly pulled away.

"Emmalia. Please!" the woman sounded as if she might start crying. Emmalia kissed the woman's left thigh, rubbing her right ass cheek.

She ran her tongue over the woman's ass. She then ran her tongue down to her entrance. She reached down, grabbed the woman's hand, and placed it on her own ass. The woman helped spread her cheeks. Emmalia coated her lover's entrance with saliva. She then shoved three fingers in the woman's ass. She curled her fingers and the woman's back arched. Emmalia carefully positioned herself so her face was directly under the woman's dick and dripping cunt, her fingers still in her ass. She took her now free hand and pushed down on her hips. The woman lowered her hips, her dick sliding into Emmalia's awaiting mouth. The woman moaned and fucked her babygirl's mouth. She dropped her head and watched her dick sliding in and out of her lover's mouth, the light from the poorly closed curtains lighting up Emmalia's face. Emmalia saw the woman's cum dripping down her legs, causing her to moan. The woman came long and hard. Emmalia swallowed all the cum that filled her mouth, and she continued slam her fingers into the woman's ass. She could tell the woman was about to collapse. She pulled her fingers out of her ass and slid up. She wrapped her arms around the woman and pulled her down on top of her. The woman relaxed, pressing all of her weight on Emmalia. Emmalia shuddered. The woman took Emmalia's right nipple in her mouth, sucking, biting, and rolling the hardened nub. Emmalia began to shake as the woman's tongue and teeth became rougher.

"Ohhhh yes..." She moaned, writhing beneath her lover. The woman bit down hard on Emmalia's nipple, causing her to cry out in pain. The woman licked her nipple, rubbing the other breast.

The woman suckled Emmalia's breast just like Emmalia had that previous night. Emmalia closed her eyes, loving the warmth that washed over her as her lover suckled her breast. Emmalia pressed against the back of her head and the woman took more of her breast in her mouth. Emmalia reached down and rubbed the woman's clit. The woman gasped, releasing Emmalia's nipple.

"Fuck." She breathed. Emmalia slowly slid two fingers inside. The woman started moving her hips in rhythm, begging Emmalia to go faster. After Emmalia thought she'd had enough, she started moving them faster and harder. The woman started shaking and jerking in Emmalia's arms.

"Oh God!" She cried. Emmalia moaned at the sound of her lover being pleased. She loved knowing she drove her crazy.

The woman cried out, and Emmalia felt a warm liquid on her lower stomach and her cunt. She felt that warmth drip down on her clit and she thought she might die. Emmalia removed her hand from her lover's ass, and spread her legs wide open. The woman slid down her body and moaned softly, running her hands over Emmalia's thighs. She leaned down and licked up the cum on Emmalia's stomach and cunt.

"I love you, baby." She whispered as her lover licked at her cunt. Emmalia loved this woman. She loved the feel of her tongue on her dripping cunt, the feel of her fingers spreading her pussy's lips apart, the feel of her tongue slowly pushing into her entrance. The woman removed her tongue and replaced it with her dick. Emmalia felt an extremely warm liquid explode inside her pussy and she immediately knew what it was.

"Oh, yes, baby. That feels so good." She whispered.

"I know, babygirl." The woman whispered.

The woman pulled her to her chest, pressing her face against her breast. Emmalia suckled the woman's breast as the woman pissed in her cunt. Emmalia kissed the woman's neck, moaning and whimpering. She felt the woman moving her hips and knew that she was humping the bed. Emmalia loved the sound of her lover's cries of pleasure. She sucked her baby's nipple harder, and the woman moaned as she came.

"I love you, too, babygirl." She whispered, holding Emmalia close to her chest. She stroked her hair as Emmalia suckled from her like a mother and child. The woman slid out of Emmalia. She cradled Emmalia and stood. Emmalia fondled the other breast, massaging and squeezing it. The woman opened the bathroom door from the bedroom— Emmalia had her own bathroom. Emmalia heard water running and smiled against the breast she was sucking. The woman rubbed Emmalia's right nipple, causing her to suck even harder. Emmalia's hand went between her legs. She spread them farther apart and she rubbed her own pussy, needing a release. The woman pushed her leg back as she watched her babygirl get herself off. She shoved two fingers into her cunt. She fucked her babygirl's cunt while Emmalia rubbed her clit. Finally, her walls clenched around the woman's finger, and she moaned. The woman stood and Emmalia was again in hot water. She clung to the woman, burying her face in her neck.

"You're so beautiful." The woman whispered. Emmalia caressed her cheek and kissed her softly. They kissed for what seemed like hours before they pulled away for air.

"You're mine." Emmalia said.

"You're mine." The woman whispered.

**Awwww. Wasn't that... somethin'. I know these chapters are short but… you'll live. Lol. Review!**


	6. Lovin'

**Okayyyy. So, this is the last somewhat "sex chapter" for a while. There won't be much sex and the sex that IS in it won't be very descriptive. The next ten to fifteen chapters will be fluff, sweet and lovey-dovey shit. This is just Emmalia and her lover lovin each other. **

**Aaaanyways, I'm not really in the mood for sex right now. The, uh... horniness just disappeared. Probably from the shit I've written in the other chapters. That's bound to make anyone less horny... even Ke$ha, the sex goddess. Yes, I love Ke$ha, it's kind of a no-brainer. So, enjoy your not-so-descriptive-and-not-very-much-sex sex chapter. LOL. **

**(And sorry about the long A/N)**

Chapter Six

~_Lovin'_~

Emmalia squeezed her legs together. She was waiting for her lover. She had left to get the two of them something to eat after Emmalia threw a moaning and groaning fit about how hungry she was. But Emmalia was as horny as ever. Before her lover had left, she had made sure Emmalia was writhing for pleasure. Then she left, and Emmalia thought she might die. She placed one of her pillows between her legs and moved her hips back and forth, rubbing her pussy against the soft material. After about a minute, the pleasure intensified and her rhythm quickened, riding out her orgasm. It was nothing like the ones she had when fucking her lover, but it was better than nothing. She suddenly felt arms around her waist and familiar lips on her neck, a hand sliding down to her pulsing cunt.

"I love you so fucking much." The woman murmured in her ear. Emmalia leaned back against her, turning her head. The woman kissed her softly on the lips before pulling away.

"I hate you." Emmalia said, plopping down on the bed, reaching for the plate she knew the woman had.

"Ass." The woman said.

"Bunnysniffer." Emmalia shot back.

"What?" The woman exclaimed, confused.

"Bunnysniffer. I got it from a fanfic." Emmalia replied with a shrug.

"Okay then." the woman said slowly. Emmalia took a bite out of her sandwich and started bouncing up and down.

"I'm guessing you like it." The woman said. Emmalia nodded as she stuffed the sandwich in her face. The woman laughed and crawled over next to her. She pulled Emmalia into her lap, and they ate in silence. When they finished, Emmalia threw herself at her pink, fuzzy pillows. She buried her face in the familiar soft, silky material. The woman laid next to her.

"I have a, uh... serious question." She said. Emmalia raised her arm, turning onto her side, and the woman slid under it. The woman kissed her.

"What?" Emmalia asked.

"Well, uh... would you hate me if I, uh... got my dick removed?" Emmalia blinked a few times.

"What the FUCK kind of question is THAT!" She exclaimed. The woman just laughed.

"I'm serious. It's just... I really don't want a dick anymore. It's annoying and, really, it was for my ex-girlfriend. Major bitch. Trust me. Like, she used to be so sweet and loving and she was amazing. Then she turned into a money-grubbin' hoe." The woman said in disgust. Emmalia didn't like the thought of her lover fucking someone else. She bit her lip but said nothing. The woman must have picked up on the change of mood because she pulled the covers over the two of them, wrapped her arms around Emmalia, and kissed her smack on the mouth.

"I love you, babygirl. No one else." She whispered. Emmalia believed her, but she bit her lip, knowing the woman would continue to try and convince her. The woman kissed her again, pushing her onto her back.

"God, I love you." Emmalia breathed as the woman slowly entered her. The woman made love to her babygirl (wow, sounds kinda perverted), and Emmalia cried out as she came.

"My Emmalia." The woman whispered. Emmalia was still trembling as her legs fell from around the woman's waist to the bed. The woman swept her hand up and down Emmalia's torso. Emmalia spread her legs, her knees bent, giving the woman more access to her cunt. The woman laid on her side, placing her left leg over Emmalia's leg. Emmalia let out a soft moan as the woman lightly ran her hand over her pussy. It was quiet, besides the sound of their heavy breathing, for what seemed like an eternity. The woman was the first to speak.

"So, I was just wondering if you would be pissed if I had it removed." The woman said quietly.

"Why would I be pissed?" Emmalia asked. "I've always leaned more towards chicks anyways, so... I honestly wouldn't mind."

"But I wouldn't be able to fuck you." The woman said.

"Are you fucking serious?" Emmalia exclaimed. She smacked the woman on the back of her head.

"Hey! What was that for?" She exclaimed.

"For being an idiot." Emmalia said before she kissed the woman softly on the lips.

"Ya don't need a dick ta fuck. Well... I guess ya do if you're two dudes but whateveS. There's this thing called humpin'. Cunt on cunt. Uh, uh." Emmalia bucked her hips. The woman giggled. Giggled! Emmalia blinked a few times.

"Did you just GIGGLE?" She asked turning on her side. The woman buried her face in her neck.

"No." She said, her voice muffled. Emmalia laughed, her arms tightening around the woman. They stayed like that, just holding each other. Emmalia pulled away after a few moments.

"So, just out of curiosity... are you a blonde?" She asked, a grin on her face. The woman playfully smacked her on the arm.

"I'm not a natural blonde, if that's what you mean." The woman said. Emmalia nodded.

"Well that's weird." She muttered to herself.

"How, exactly, is that weird?" The woman asked. Emmalia shrugged.

"You're kinda dumb... no offense." She replied evenly.

"And you're kind of an ass... no offense." The woman said sarcastically. Emmalia just blinked.

"None taken. Mamma calls me that all the time." She said bluntly.

"I wonder why." The woman said under her breath. Emmalia snuggled up to her, her hand resting just above the woman's breast. The woman held her close and sighed.

"As much as I love fucking you, and trust me, I do, I like this. Just laying here." She said. Emmalia slid her hand behind the woman's neck and pulled her lips to her own.

"You're my everything." The woman whispered against her lips. Emmalia sighed in contentment as she pulled away.

"Dick or no dick, I love you." She whispered. The woman squeezed her.

"But... I still love HER," Emmalia said. "I'm sorry, it's just... I can't stop thinking about her. I mean, I think about you all the time. But with her... I love her so much it hurts." Tears began to fall down Emmalia's face. The woman said nothing. It was quiet for a long moment before Emmalia spoke once more.

"I think I got that Stockholm syndrome... I don't like it... Makes me feel crazy." Emmalia drawled. The woman sighed and pulled her to her chest. Emmalia wrapped her arms around her, burying her face in her chest.

"I'm so happy right now." She sighed. The woman kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too!" Emmalia quickly answered. Emmalia suddenly felt extremely… giddy. She started giggling and couldn't stop.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" She asked. Emmalia plopped down on her bed, pulling the woman down with her.

"Oh shit!" She said. Emmalia kissed her hard on the mouth.

"I'm just so fuckin' happy right now, I feel like I'm gonna explode." She said.

"Oh... I hate that feeling." The woman said.

"Why?"

"I don't like feeling like I'm going to explode. Sorry if that seems a little weird to you." The woman said. Emmalia giggled.

"You said weird... and you're weird... weirdo." Emmalia felt the woman shake her head as Emmalia was caught in another fit of giggles. The woman kissed Emmalia on the cheek.

"Shut up, or I'm leaving." She said sweetly. Emmalia's laughter came to a screeching halt.

"You wouldn't do that to me... I love you." She said, squeezing her lover.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure you do." The woman said sarcastically.

"Hey! I love you more than anything in the entire universe." Emmalia said. She felt her face getting hot and threw herself at her pillow. She vaguely heard the woman laughing.

"You're so dumb sometimes, you know that?" She said. Emmalia groaned, sitting back on her heels.

"That wasn't supposed to come out." She said miserably.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I love you more than anything in the universe, too... damn that was a mouthful." She said, wrapping her arms around Emmalia's waist. Emmalia leaned back against her, a smile on her face.

"I done got the best girlfriend in the whole world." She said. The woman turned her in her arms so she was facing her, and Emmalia wrapped her legs loosely around the woman's waist.

"Damn straight." The woman said before she slammed into Emmalia's pussy.

**Okay, Imma end it right there. Yeah, sorry, no more sex for you. Review! **


	7. Marry Me

**Okay. Last Chapter. GO!**

**Inspiration: Supernatural ! KE$ha**

_**READ ENDING A/N AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**_

Chapter Seven

~_Marry Me_~

Emmalia cried out, her nails digging into her lover's back. The older woman reached up and held onto the headboard of the bed, giving herself leverage as she continuously slammed into Emmalia's throbbing cunt. Emmalia's back arched, her mouth open in a silent scream of ecstacy.

"Oh, yes, babygirl." Her lover moaned, running a hand down Emmalia's cheek. "You're so beautiful."

"Oh... my... God..." Emmalia managed to say with each thrust. She lifted her head up enough to latch onto her lover's left breast. She bit down on her nipple, causing her to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Emmalia sucked the woman's breast before she lightly bit down and pulled back, causing the woman on top of her to let out a strangled scream. Her lover squeezed her eyes shut, revelling in the pure bliss Emmalia was causing. Emmalia reached down and squeezed her ass before smacking it. The woman moaned, letting her head fall. She was moaning non-stop now, and Emmalia loved it. She loved the constant sound excaping her lover's mouth. she smacked her again, harder.

"Faster, baby, harder." She whispered in the woman's ear. the older woman pounded into Emmalia. Emmalia cried out once more, squeezing her lover's ass.

"Oh, baby." Emmalia whimpered. Her lover reached down and fondled Emmalia's breast, pinching and rolling her nipple between her fingers. Emmalia covered her lover's hand with her own, coaxing her to squeeze harder. Her lover's pace quickened and Emmalia threw her head back, a scream escaping her lips, her hips bucking wildly. The woman screamed her babygirl's name as she came inside her. She collapsed against the younger woman that lay beneath her, panting. Emmalia wrapped her arms around her lover.

"I love you." She whispered in her ear. The woman placed a soft kiss on her lips, and Emmalia smiled.

"I love you too, babygirl." The older woman whispered against her mouth, before giving her one last kiss. She nuzzled her face against Emmalia's neck.

"Well... my hooha's gonna be raw." Emmalia said with a goofy grin. The woman above her laughed against Emmalia's shoulder.

"You're crazy, you know that?" She said. Emmalia giggled and hugged her lover tighter.

"That's why you love me." She murmured. The woman raised her head to place a kiss on Emmalia's lips. It was soft and gentle and loving, and Emmalia loved it. Emmalia rocked her hips slightly, moaning into the kiss. The woman stayed still, holding onto her. She suddenly pulled away with a gasp, throwing her head back slightly, her lips parted. Emmalia rocked faster, and the woman began to pound into her. Emmalia's back arched and her muscles began to twitch.

"Stop. Stop, stop." She gasped. The woman groaned as she slowed her pace, but didnt stop completely. Emmalia moaned into the woman's neck.

"I want to please you." She whispered.

"You are pleasing me." The moaned, snapping her hips forward for emphasis. Emmalia whimpered.

"No." Emmalia said, pushing the woman away until her dick slid out. Emmalia pushed the woman onto her back. She slithered down her body, her hands running over her breasts and stomach in the process. She took the woman into her mouth before ramming three fingers into her pussy. The woman cried out, gripping the sheets.

"Shit." She gasped. Emmalia pounded her hand into the woman's pussy, revelling in the moans and gasps coming from her beautiful lover.

"Oh my God!" She cried out when Emmalia curled her fingers. "There! Right there!"

Emmalia shuddered in pleasure and curled her fingers again. The woman was sobbing in pleasure. Emmalia gently ran her teeth up the woman's length. The woman began to shake, cries and screams still escaping her lips. Emmalia did know whether to stop and tease her or to keep going. Honestly? Emmalia didnt want to stop. At the rate this was going, her lover was going to scream, and she loved making her scream. Emmalia suddenly stopped and reach under one of the pillows that lined the side of her bed. She quickly strapped the toy on and, slowly, slid into her lover, keeping her from cumming. She felt the woman shudder.

"Oh my God." She breathed. Emmalia leaned over the woman, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I've been waiting forever to do this." She whispered in her ear. The woman's hands flew to Emmalia's hips when she started to move.

"Emmalia!" She whimpered. Emmalia moaned in her ear, causing another shudder to pass through her. Emmalia began a steady rythmn. The woman arched her back, pressing her breasts into Emmalia's. Emmalia gasped as their nipples rubbed against each other. Emmalia began a rocking motion to increase that friction. The woman's hands tightened around Emmalia's hips before she ran them down to her ass and back up again.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes..." The woman chanted with every thrust. Emmalia let out a small cry in the woman's ear, her moans of ecstacy bringing her closer.

"Oh my God, Emmalia. Faster!" The woman nearly yelled. Emmalia sat up, lifting the woman's legs so they were setting on her shoulders. She began pounding into her lover. The woman gripped the sheets, her back arching, as Emmalia pounded into her, hitting that spot every time. Emmalia moaned at the sight of her lover coming completely undone.

"Emmalia!" The woman screamed as she came, shooting cum onto Emmalia's stomach. Emmalia watched her lover's body spasming in pleasure. The sight broke her and she came with the woman below her.

Emmalia pulled out of her and turned the woman over onto her side. She slowly slid into her ass. She stayed like that, just holding her lover, until they both caught their breath.

"You're going to kill me." The woman said, her voice shaking. Emmalia smiled, running her hands down her side. She squeezed the woman's thigh before running her nails against her sweat-covered skin. She suddenly rolled them over, lifted the woman's hips, and snapped her hips forward. The woman cried out, squeezing her eyes shut as Emmalia repeated the motion.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my GOD!" She whimpered as Emmalia began pounding into her ass. Emmalia moaned, loving the thought of her being inside her lover's ass. She grabbed the woman by her shoulder and pulled her up to her chest, wrapping one arm around her waist and one around her chest. She squeezed the woman's breast hard, digging her nails into the soft skin, still pounding into her. The woman laid her head back on Emmalia's shoulder, turning her head slightly to look at the young woman currently fucking her senseless. Emmalia ran her hands all over her body, loving the way she felt against her own skin. She closed her eyes as she sucked on the woman's neck, concentrating mostly on all of the noises her lover was making.

"Emmalia... Emmalia. Oh my God! Yes!" She cried, her back arching away from her babygirl. Emmalia bit her neck and gripped the woman's dick, pumping in her hand to match her pace. The woman screamed once more, her nails digging into Emmalia's thighs. The woman collapsed against Emmalia, gasping for air. Emmalia nuzzled into her neck, a smile on her face. Yes... she was VERY proud of herself. Emmalia continued to run her hands all over the woman's body, causing small shudders to course through her lover.

Emmalia took this moment to take the ring she had snuck out from under her pillow and slide it onto the woman's left ring finger. The woman lifted her hand to look at and she grinned, tears in her eyes. She turned her head and kissed Emmalia. Emmalia's hands stopped roaming and just held her close as they kissed.

"I love you, Emmalia." The woman whispered.

"I love you too, Ke$ha." Emmalia said with a smile.

**And there you go. That was actually a LOT harder to write than the others. I wasnt as horny as I was when I wrote the other chapters but Supernatural ~ Ke$ha helped a LOT. **

_**Tell me if you want me to write an actual STORY of Emmalia and Ke$ha's life together after this point!**_

_**Emmalia Sparrow**_


End file.
